


Broken

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heavy Angst, Lots of Crying, SO KENNA AND SAGE IF YOU'RE READING THIS, basically a bad ending, i apologize in advance for this, i was talking to my friends and we came up with this because we're awful, murder and suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: A promising lead that might change the course of the war ends in tragedy. You can't form Voltron without five Paladins, after all.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I apologize for my inability to write longer chapters, but this will probably have seven? I will try and update this as frequently as I'm able to!

“Be careful in there.”

Right- they didn’t have anything to worry about. They’d boarded a ship that promised to hold valuable information on future attacks and strategy- oddly enough, floating aimlessly on the very edge of an unfamiliar galaxy. It could easily be a trap, laid out carefully to capture Voltron and leave them stranded- but the team ultimately decided this opportunity couldn’t be passed up. The Castle of Lions drifted not far off in case they needed a quick escape- but for now, the hallways were empty, dark- and all looked the same.

Splitting up but still remaining in close contact had so far proven useless. Lance lowered the gun after finding another dead end, whispering quietly to the other Paladins, “have any of you found anything yet?”

“I’m going to try and hack into the system and see if we can pull up some sort of map-” Pidge replied after getting negative replies from the others. “Huh, that’s strange, this technology isn’t very carefully guarded for its value.”

“I think we need to regroup,” Keith spoke, “everyone, meet back at the loading dock.”

“Over.”

Turning on his heel to go back the way he came- coming to a split path. Which way had he came from? If this place hadn’t purposefully been built like a maze, he’d be surprised, although that hardly made sense. None of this made sense. Just as he’d made the decision to turn right- something moved.

Pausing, he stood up straight, raising the gun again, squinting to try and make out the vague outline in the darkness. Had he imagined it? A few steps forward, and the mission forgotten, he felt it his duty to investigate- even if it ended up being a stow away or something unimportant. And then- it moved again, a lot smaller and faster than he’d thought it would be, and oddly feline. They had space cats all the way out here? Frowning slightly, he tilted his head to the side as the small beast approached, swishing its tail back and forth.

“Hey there, what are you doing out here by yourself?” 

Perhaps his biggest mistake, lowering his guard, utterly unaware of the figure that had stalked up behind him, reaching out, and placing a hand on the back of his head. Instantly, he felt his consciousness slip away- a frightening feeling, but one he couldn’t fight against, as his was pushed aside in favor of hers.

“Lance?” Pidge’s voice rang out first, concerned- although, in the altered state of mind, he didn’t bother to distinguish it from the rest. With only a singular, permanent goal in mind, he replied in the usual upbeat manner, and went off down the hall- the gun locked and loaded. The reptilian figure followed closely behind him, the cat perched on her shoulder. To the loading zone- and if fate smiled in their favor, they'd cross paths with the other Paladins much sooner. But only time would tell.


End file.
